The Greatest Threat
by fouxjin
Summary: The most important rule to a robot, do not injure a human. This is the time Rock had to break that rule. The time he won and lost. And the time he truly became more than just a robot
1. Normal Life

In my days, I've fought a lot of enemies, Robot Maters, fake aliens, real aliens, but never was I given an opponent. These were the moments that changed me forever, was it for the best? I might never know for sure. This is the story of the one enemy only I could defeat, and the one enemy that I couldn't fight. This is the story of a boy who was the ultimate victim, and a boy who was the ultimate villain. This is the story of Kai Saibo, the ultimate opponent.

_After_ battling Wily six times, I felt a sense of fulfillment knowing he was finally in prison. It's kind of funny, my worst villain fought me while Wily was still in jail. I thought nothing could go wrong, but everything went wrong in my life in just a few days.

This story, like every other story started out just fine. I was having a normal day in the normal Light Labs, "Rock. Can you get me those papers I filed away yesterday on the Concrete man designs?" My creator, Dr. Light asked.

"Sure thing!" I said. Light Labs had a lot of projects, **a lot**, so it was common for a few of the documents and designs to get mixed up, no big deal, just put them in their proper files and it's over. But there was one file I found that day that caught my attention. It was an old design from when Light Labs did military research back when it first started out. Back when Dr. Wily was friends with Dr. Light. I had seen a lot of the work done in those days, especially when Dr. Wily was using them to kill me, no big deal. But this document was different. It was for a project that never even got close to being green lit. It really intrigued me.

I spent a while reading the document, until Dr. Light called out to me. "Rock! Where's that document I need?"

'Oh right, the document, better get it to him.' I hid the mysterious document underneath the file cabinet so I could find it when I wanted to read it after I was done in the lab. I grabbed the Concrete man documents and bought them to Dr. Light. "Sorry it took so long. It was put in the research category instead of the construction category, so I had a hard time finding it." That was a lie of course.

"It's okay." Dr. Light said. "You can go back to the house now, I won't need anything for the rest of the day."

"Okay." I headed off to the house right next to the laboratory, on my way I grabbed the document so I could read it. "See you later!"

In my room I read through the document, it was by far the most powerful project Dr. Light ever designed for the military, he's made powerful Robot Masters, but they weren't for the military. It was strange that the project was turned down. It would be incredibly powerful and effective in wars, but it did seem a bit unethical. The Bogu Project. A kind of weapon connected to the human body, powered by oxygen and containing living cells. A weapon that could never run out of ammunition. But the ultimate price had to be payed though in order for the project to work. It required amputation of multiple limbs, probing in the brain, and it took years to develop the actual living tissue. So it made sense that the project was turned down. But it still seemed strange that the _military _of all people shut it down, yet they accepted killer robots. 'What is the Bogu Project really hiding?'

"Rock?" Roll, my house keeping robot sister asked from the other side of the door to my room. "What are you doing in there?"

I quickly hid the document and grabbed a book. "Oh, just reading. You can come in if you want."

Roll entered my bedroom. "What are you reading?"

"Uh..." I looked at the book, "The Art of War." 'Wait, I have that book, since when?'

"Oh! Cool." She said.

"So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, I just felt like talking since we haven't really had the chance since the tournament incident a few months ago."

The tournament incident. 'I can't believe it's already been two months since that happened.' The tournament incident, as we often refer to it, was when a large robot fighting tournament was held, but it was interrupted when Dr. X showed up and reprogrammed all of the fighters to turn against humans. Robots fighting humans, it was an absurd idea that broke the three only laws we had, disgusting. Of course it turned out in the end that Dr. X was actually out good friend, Albert Wily, who always seemed to be a pain in the butt. Luckily we finally got him in prison after the tournament incident. "Yeah, I guess we really haven't talked that much. I'm sorry, I've had a lot of stuff to do for Light and a lot of events to attend. I'll try to talk to you more often, sis."

Roll hugged me very tightly, tight enough to crush the metal that made my skin. "I love you, big bro."

"I love you too, sis. Now, can I get back to my book?" I was too excited to finish the Bogu document to care about my sister and how she felt. "Please, I promise we can talk when I finish the book."

"Okay, Rock." Roll walked out of my room and continued cleaning the house.

I pulled the document from under my blanket and continued reading it. The research and data shown in it was revolutionary, it was the bridge between human and robot. The entire document was just genius. I stayed up all night thinking about what I read, I didn't want to power down, it was all just too amazing. I just could't believe no one had used this research, but I was happy no one had used it, it would have been catastrophic if anyone like Wily got their hands on it.


	2. Kai Saibo

Kai Saibo was a good kid, he did well in school, he had never been in a fight, and he was always kind to other. He had a wealthy family and attended one of the best schools in the country, despite only being 12, Kai read and solved equations at an 18 year old level, he was a pretty smart kid. Kai's greatest passion was robotics, he loved it all, construction, military, or research, it was all the same level of fascination to him, because of this, Kai always left for school early, so he could stop by the nearby construction site and watch the robots work.

Because of his fascination with all robots, Kai couldn't have been more happy to find out that his school was taking a field trip to the one and only Light Labs. Kai had dreamed about working there his entire life, to be able to meet Dr. Light was the greatest wish he had. So, that day, he didn't bother to stop by the construction site, he didn't bother to walk, he sprinted straight to school, ready to get on the bus and go to the place where all of robotics was born.

On his way, Kai saw his best friend in the world, Jackie. She was a nice girl, who was always supportive to Kai and what he wanted to do. The two were really good friends since they meet in the 4th grade. She waved to the 12 year old, "Hey, Kai!" She cheerfully yelled to him from across the street.

Kai noticed his friend across the street and walked to her. "Hey, Jackie. What's up?" He inquired.

"Just walking to school, like everyone else." She began walking with him, "I never see you on the way to school, did you take a different route?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get to school as fast as possible, I was just too excited about heading to Light Labs to go the usual way."

"Yeah, it's not like we get to go everyday, I can't afford to be late to the bus and miss the chance of a lifetime."

"You do have a point."

"I always do, it's nothing new."

The two kept walking, eventually reaching their school, Erei Academy, the most exclusive and expensive school, but why wouldn't it be when you get to go to Light Labs for a field trip?

The ride was long and boring, they had a very strict no talking rule on the bus, so the entire ride was dead silent, but the silence turned into cheer and happiness once we had finally reached the laboratory. It was a big lab, three stories total. I entered the building, and it completely took my breath away. It was so exciting seeing all the equipment, the schematics, and the parts lying around, it was everything I imagined the birthplace of modern robotics would be.

A young girl, younger than us walked up to our group. "Hello, and welcome to Light Labs. My name is Roll, and I will be your tour guide for the day. Now, if you just follow me, I promise you won't get lost in this sea of robotics."

We followed Roll everywhere she took us.

We arrived at a table surrounded by filing cabinets, paper, and pens. "Now this is where Dr. Light creates the earliest designs of all robots he builds. From simple Mets to the Robot Master series."

Jackie raised her hand.

"Yes." Roll replied.

"Are you a Robot Master?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, all of Dr. Light's assistants and helpers are robots." Roll answered. "Any other questions before we move on?"

This one boy from another class raised his hand.

"Yes."

"Where is Dr. Light?" The boy asked.

"He's busy at a robotics conference."

Another boy raised his hand.

Roll pointed to the raised hand. "You."

"Where's Megaman?" He asked. The other kids began chatting to their neighbor saying things like

"Yeah, where is Megaman?" and "I wonder if we're going to meet him."

Roll had to disappoint the sea of children, "Rock is out running some errands for Dr. Light."

The boy spoke again. "He's not out doing some super hero stuff?"

Roll answered the boys second question. "When Rock isn't busy being Megaman, he works as Dr. Light's assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Roll assured, "Now, let's head up stairs."

The group headed upstairs, but Kai slyly stayed behind without being noticed.

"This place is amazing." Kai said to himself once the group had left. "There's so many things here." He opened the military filing cabinet and browsed through all the different schematics, he had seen almost every different kind of robot in there, but he found the Bogu Project, which Rock had put in it's proper place after he finished reading it. "Bogu? I've never heard of that." Kai read through all of the research. "Wow, this is all amazing." Kai quickly became obsessed with the Bogu Project. He read through the entire document, completely forgetting about the rest of the tour, it was just too interesting. Kai finished reading it, put the document back in its proper cabinet, and was ready to meet back up with the group, but then it came to his surprise that the tour was already finished, and the group was heading back right then. Kai blended back into the group and acted as if he never left. No one even noticed he left.


End file.
